LoBW18: Starcie dwóch mistrzów
Part 1 - Mistrz, walczący z własnym cieniem - Piękne miasto, cóż za wspaniała architektura, psia mać! - pieklił się niewyspany i zmęczony Dancer, widząc ruiny miasta Equilin, efekcie walki z Zupą Śmierci. - Dziwny to dzień - rzekł Defaraq - zamiast cieszyć się ze wspaniałej wygranej, smucę się przez stratę dwójki przyjaciół... i jeszcze widok tego... Rzeczywiście, widok był potworny. Nawet trzymane na rękach Aschgana i Kerolota ciała Yiego i Vasal nie były niczym strasznym w porównaniu do ruin miasta. Spod zalanych krwią i zabrudzonych pyłem gruzów budynków wystawały setki ciał ludzi, większość z nich miała pozrywaną skórę i masę krwawiących członków. Kwatera główna drużyny nie wyglądała w żaden sposób lepiej - pod jej gruzami leżało ciało jakieś dziewczyny, w jej oku widoczna była jeszcze łza. Jej ręka leżała tuż obok reszty ciała, przecięta przez jeden z mieczy, który wisiał na ścianie pokoju Kerolota. Patrząc na całe to spustoszenie każdy członek drużyny wzruszył się i zasmucił. Nawet najtwardszy z wszystkich Kerolot uronił nie jedną łzę, mimo, iż sam pocieszał Alexyy i ShiroNeko. Bardziej jednak przejęty był śmiercią swoich przyjaciół, niż krwawą plamą na mapie, będącą onegdaj wspaniałym miastem, stolicą gry. - Brakuje tu ciętego języka Vasal. Może chociaż to przyniosłoby nam chociaż trochę... szczęścia... - Schrodinger ocierał łzy łapkami, co wyglądało niewiarygodnie słodko, acz smutno, więc nikt nie rozczulał się nad urokiem tego widoku. - Tak bardzo smutno... - odparła ShiroNeko, wtuliwszy się w bok Aschgana. - Przynajmniej są razem w zaświatach... zresztą, kto ich wie, już nie raz uniknęli śmierci w nietypowy sposób... - rzekła Venaya, ściskając rękę Dancera nie tyle romantycznie, co boleśnie. Ucisk był bardzo mocny, przez co Dancerowi złamał się kciuk. Udał on jednak, że nic się nie stało, by jeszcze bardziej nie zasmucać swojej lubej w takiej sytuacji. Zapadła minuta ciszy. Praktycznie żadnego ruchu. Cisza. Schrodinger spadł z ramienia Mandriva. - Gdzie jestem? - spytał się kot, obudziwszy się w dziwnym, ciemnym miejscu. - Kim jesteś? - Znasz mnie, kocurze. - odparła ciemna postać z fioletową aurą w środku, jedynym źródłem światła w czarnej pustce. - Pozbyłeś się dwójki moich kompanów... czego chcesz więcej? - odparł kot, rozpoznawszy Creatora. - Oh, doprawdy? Twojego koleżkę chyba dopadła Zupa Śmierci, nieprawdaż? - Creator zaczął się śmiać w sposób bardzo nachalny i szyderczy. - Ty ją przywróciłeś do życia! To twoja wina! - Twoją winą zaś jest zniszczenie Equilin. Wszystkie te trupy to twoja sprawka. Spójrz. W głowie Schrodingera rozległ się dziwny szum. Niebieskie światło, lecące w poprzek jego pola widzenia, przecinało czerń, stopniowo przechodząc w obraz w walorze tegoż koloru. - Patrz. - rzekł Creator. Obraz natychmiastowo nabrał koloru. Widać było Equilin z lotu ptaka, otoczone pięknym, górzystym krajobrazem z zachodu, i łąkami w innych częściach. Widoczni byli ludzie, acz ich twarze nie tak dokładnie - nie można było nikogo rozpoznać. Wtem ukazał się Schrodinger, niszczący Zupę Śmierci. Widok w jego głowie szedł wraz z falą uderzeniową, acz powolniej. Widać było walące się czubki gór, niszczejące pola, aż nagle obraz zatrzymał się tuż przed momentem, gdy fala miała dotrzeć do Equilin. Oczy Schrodingera powiększyły się, zaczął on drżeć z przerażenia, ku dziwnej uciesze Creatora. Jego myśli zaczęły kłębić się w różne, niezrozumiałe treści i słowa, aż nagle znów utworzyły wizję tego, co się wydarzyło. Fala nagle uderzyła w miasto, by znów spowolnić. Ukazywały się obrazy przecinania budynków, zrywanych skór z twarzy ludzi, oraz ich zgony. Wszystko mijało szybko, stwarzało wrażenie ogromnej ilości trupów, acz nie bolało to bardzo. Obraz nagle przeniósł się na idącą obok białego, modernistycznego budynku kwater drużyny Schrodingera dziewczyny z pięknymi, bujnymi, czarnymi włosami, zielonymi oczami, przechadzającej się w sukience i krótkim rękawie, idącą z uśmiechem na twarzy. Zdawała się puścić oczko do kota, mimo, iż była to tylko retrospekcja. Wtem nadeszła fala uderzeniowa, Schrodinger znów zobaczył siebie, gdy zabijał Siódmego Bossa... a potem zobaczył śmierć tej dziewczyny. Jej włosy opadły jej na twarz, a ona cała upadła na kolana, by ostatecznie przewrócić się twarzą na ziemię. Następnie budynek kwater zmiażdżył jej lewą nogę, a miecz z kwatery Kerolota odciął rękę. Krew stała się jedyną rzeczą, którą widział Schrodinger. - Nie! To nie może być prawda! Jak... ja... Nie wiedziałem! Nie mogłem wiedzieć! - krzyczał kot w panice, strachu i lęku. Światło padało teraz tylko na niego, i czarną postać przed nim. - Pogódź się z faktami, śmieciu! - Creator uderzył kota w pyszczek - zrobiłeś to! To twoja wina! - Nie wiedziałem! - Schrodinger upadł na podłogę, zaczął płakać i bezwiednie machać łapkami po niewidocznym dla niego gruncie. - Było trzeba myśleć! Tępe zwierzę, ot co! - Po co ja to robiłem? Tyle trupów... bez powodu... ale to twoja gra! Twoja! - Przez wybryki twoich skretyniałych kompanów nie można się ożywiać, głupolu! Myśl! Myśl czasem! - Creator podnosił głos coraz bardziej, po czym znów uderzył kota, by oddalić się na kawałek - nawet myśleć nie potrafisz! Myśli Schrodingera stawały się coraz bardziej niezrozumiałe i bolesne. Nie mógł już nawet ułożyć jednego słowa - nie miał na to siły, świadomość zabicia tylu osób wywoływała w nim straszny ból. Mimo tego, wizualizował on sobie śmierć Yiego oraz Vasal. Załamywało go jeszcze bardziej to, że bardziej od śmierci jego najlepszego przyjaciela denerwowała go śmierć jego dziewczyny, którą polubił.. fakt bycia samcem w młodym wieku dawał mu się we znaki. Creator szybko to wyczuł, i zaczął wykorzystywać do swoich celów. - Co, wolisz dziewczyny, od najlepszych przyjaciół? Zboczeniec! Zboczeniec. Zboczeniec. To słowo zapadło Schrodingerowi w umyśle, i przewijało się co chwila. Nie mógł on nic z tym zrobić. Uderzał łapką o ziemię, chcąc stłumić strach, lęk, smutek i agresję. Wszystkie emocje mieszały się razem, tworząc mieszankę bólu i chęci czynienia bólu. - Zostań tu, tępy kocie. Teraz ja jestem twoim panem! - krzyknął Creator i przeniósł się w nieznane miejsce, zostawiając otwarte drzwi z ciemnego pomieszczenia, przez które wlatywało białe światło. Kot nie był jednak w stanie się ruszyć. Nie miał siły, by wykonywać jakiekolwiek inne ruchy, niż zaciskanie oczu by uronić łzę, albo uderzyć łapką o podłogę, by nie dać się zabić emocjom. Powodowało to u niego jeszcze większe wrażenie porażki... przegranej... zdawało mu się, że nie jest nic warty. Part 2 - Troska, lek na choroby duszy - Kim jesteś? - spytał się Schrodinger, patrząc na ulatującą, rozmazaną postać. - To ja, Yi, twój przyjaciel. Umieram, w imię nieznanego celu. Postać eksplodowała z hukiem, a krew wyleciała pod dużym ciśnieniem, by po chwili zniknąć w powietrzu. - Kim jesteś? - spytał się Schrodinger, patrząc na kobiecą, rozmazaną postać. Spojrzał jej w oczy, ale zobaczył w nich tylko pustkę. - To ja, Vasal, zboczeńcu! - postać uderzyła kota w twarz, po czym eksplodowała z hukiem. Krew również po chwili zniknęła. Schrodinger leżał bezsilny. Był skrajnie odwodniony i głodny. Nie miał nawet siły ronić łez, co dopiero uderzać ręką. Leżąc jak placek na czarnej, twardej podłodze miał zamknięte oczy, pozwalając swojej zniszczonej psychice działać w pełni. Wiedział, że nie ma to sensu, ale wszelkie myśli o ruszeniu się, plany ucieczki zanikały pod wpływem innych emocji. Tymczasem w jego myślach panowała czerń, przez którą mgliście przewijały się złe wspomnienia, których on nie mógł powstrzymać, mimo, iż chciał. Walczył z własnymi myślami, które mówiły mu, by leżał tak, aż umrze. - Wstawaj, Schrodinger, wstawaj! Trzymaj się, kocie! - ShiroNeko wspierała duchowo jego ciało w świecie gry, świecie koloru. Leżał on plackiem na podłodze drewnianej szopy, gdzie Venaya próbowała go uleczyć magią, a Defaraq eliksirami. Bezskutecznie. Zaklęć, eliksirów i ziół na uleczenie Schrodingera zużytych było tyle, że w pomieszczeniu Jin Mo-Ri pozwalał sobie na siarczyste pierdy, a i tak zanikały one pod wpływem silnego zapachu magii i alchemii. Nic jednak nie dawało zamierzonego efektu - o ile w ogóle dawało jakikolwiek efekt. Wiadomo jednak było, że kot żyje - jego serce było, i raz po raz słyszalny był oddech kota. W całym tym odorze nie było nawet czuć tego, iż od ośmiu dni nie mył on zębów. - Tyle czasu żyje bez niczego... to dziwne, bardzo dziwne. Trzymaj się, kocie, trzymaj się! - ShiroNeko stała przy nieobecnym duchem Schrodingerze, nie zważając na to, czy miało to sens, czy nie. - To nic nie da, Natalia, daruj sobie... - odrzekł Aschgan, wyglądając przez okno. - Siedem dni nic nie robiłam! Chociaż tyle, nie wiem, może usłyszy! - ShiroNeko zapłakała. Łza spadła na łapkę Schrodingera. Mimo, iż leżał on w ciemnym, sekretnym pomieszczeniu Creatora, poczuł on to. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na łapkę. Zacisnął ją, lecz nadal był pełen czarnych myśli. Zaczął jednak słyszeć krzyki Natalii. "Nie wrócę" - myślał, "bo po co? Same tylko złe rzeczy przeze mnie się dzieją". Kot mrugnął, i spostrzegł na ziemi pyłek. Nieszkodliwy, nieistotny pyłek. "On nic nie robi, nic nie niszczy, nic nie... nie naprawia..." - pomyślał Schrodinger, zapominając nagle o przykrych doświadczeniach i złych uczuciach - "nie będę gorszy od pyłku". Znów usłyszał błagalny krzyk ShiroNeko, która prosiła go, by wstał, by wrócił na świat... Kot wstał i poszedł przed siebie do pomieszczenia pełnego światła. Drzwi jednak nagle się zamknęły, i znów pojawił się Creator. - Nie poddam się... muszę... naprawić... muszę wszystko naprawić! - krzyknął Schrodinger, wyprostował się i spojrzał Creatorowi prosto w oczy, pełen woli walki i otuchy. - Jesteś słaby, lecz nie mogę cię tu uśmiercić, są pewne ograniczenia tej komnaty. Niestety, zostaniesz tu na zawsze. - Nie. - odparł kot, rzucił się na Creatora i wyrwał mu z kieszeni panel kontrolny, dzięki któremu szybko otworzył drzwi. Czarna postać zaszła światłem, lekko oślepiając kota, lecz ten zdał się na zmysły, i zanim Creator zareagował zaklęciem obezwładniającym, Schrodinger był już poza komnatą. Otworzył oczy w realnym świecie. Pierwsze co zobaczył, to lekki uśmiech na twarzy Venayi, a potem cały obraz się przesunął. ShiroNeko wzięła go do siebie na ramię, by nie czuł się samotny. - Co jest, koteczku? Mój ty, kici kici! - Natalia uśmiechała się bardzo wyraźnie, ale gdy zobaczyła zmęczenie na oczach kota, radość nieco opadła. Poszła ona po mleko i kawałek mięsa, by dać Schrodingerowi to, czego potrzebował. Zaraz po ustawieniu strawy na podłodze, kot wziął się za picie, a następnie za mięso. Po chwili niczego już nie było. - Dzięki, kocie - powiedział Schrodinger, czule żartując z nazwiska Natalii - ty dobrze wiesz, czego kotu trzeba. - Nie, to Venaya albo Defaraq Cię uleczyli, nie ja - ShiroNeko znów się uśmiechnęła - pracowali nad czarami i miksturami tyle czasu... - Na choroby duszy nie ma lepszego leku, niż towarzystwo drugiej osoby... Schrodinger wskoczył na ramię ShiroNeko. Aschgan wyjrzał zza okna, i poszedł po szampana. - Taką okazję trzeba opić! - stwierdził. - No swój chłop, no! - odpowiedział mu Schrodinger, ale został na ramieniu Natalii. Part 3 - Finał właściwy - Gdzie pochowaliście Yiego i Vasal? - spytał się kot przy kolacji, przy której wszyscy (prócz Aschgana) zachowywali zasady savoir-vivre, nawet ten kot, chociaż ciężko było mu to robić łapkami, więc wyglądało to przekomicznie. - Nie chowaliśmy ich... położyliśmy ich ciała na łąkach tuż obok siebie, sam wiesz, jak to z nimi - może się odrodzą, czy coś - odpowiedział Aschgan, przegryzając nóżkę od kurczaka. - Dobrze by było. Smutno tak trochę bez nich... my już przywykliśmy... - dodała ShiroNeko, po czym sięgnęła po kanapkę i zaczęła ze spokojem zjadać. - Mi jeszcze do tego trochę brakuje... chociaż te dni w ciemni Creatora były takie refleksyjne, uhm... Podałby mi ktoś udko? Ciężko się trzyma rzeczy łapkami. - Nie ma sprawy. - powiedziała Venaya, podając mu kawałek mięsa. - Dziękuję. - odpowiedział Schrodinger i wziął się za jedzenie. Następny dzień minął tak, jak wszystkie inne, tylko do ekipy dołączył Schrodinger. Nie było żadnych zajęć zaplanowanych, i cały dzień mijał na nie robieniu zasadniczo niczego. Nastrój zrobił się jednak o wiele bardziej poważny i refleksyjny, i zamiast gry w twistera czy berka zombie, wszyscy wybierali spokojne rozmowy w towarzyskim gronie. Tak minęły trzy dni, aż wreszcie zdecydowano się na ostatnią wyprawę w ich grze, wyprawę, która miała dać im zwycięstwo. Ruszyli do Inqusthe, do Dogmy Śmierci, by znaleźć tam coś, co w każdym razie nie było kredkami Aschgana. Konkretnie chodziło im o konsolę, która sprowokuje Creatora do walki. Wiedzieli jednak, że ten dziwny, psychopatyczny twór losu i tak już wie o ich planach, nie mniej, chcieli działać. Szli przez dwa dni przez znaną im już drogę, szli przecież tędy nie raz. Łąki nie były jednak pięknie zielone, a góry zaśnieżone, gdyż wszystko pokrywało błoto. Droga też nie była ułożona z kostki, tylko była w rozsypce, i było trzeba skakać z jednej na drugą. Mimo tych przeciwności, nie zmęczyli się tym w żaden sposób. Inqusthe również było ruiną, tyle, że wywołaną przez Aschgana, gdy penetrował on wnętrza Dogmy Śmierci. Trupy nie rozłożyły się całkowicie, a smród i widoki trupów wywołały u wszystkich dziewczyn odruch wymiotny, a Alexyy do tego zemdlała, więc Dancer wziął ją na ręce, ku niezadowoleniu Venayi. Po chwili cała ekipa przechadzała się świetlistymi korytarzami Dogmy Śmierci. Każdy poszedł do innej komnaty z danymi, nie spodziewając się, że Creator po prostu pojawi się w korytarzu, gdy oni będą rozproszeni. Postać Creatora znów była czarna z fioletową aurą. Wszystkie drzwi do komnat nagle zamknęły się, uniemożliwiając wyjście za pomocą pola siłowego piątej generacji. Wszystkie drzwi, za wyjątkiem tych, które prowadziły do komnaty przeszukiwanej przez Schrodingera. Creator wszedł tam, i wiadomym było, że nastąpi walka. Kot wyczuł jego zapach, odwrócił się, i poruszył oczami w geście ignorancji. Stwór pod czarną postacią zauważył ten gest, i zaatakował jako pierwszy. Schrodinger zdążył jednak przeczytać plany Creatora, które były opisane w przeczytanym przez niego dokumencie. Nie myśląc zbyt długo, stanął obok detonatora, który leżał na półce tuż obok repliki kredek Aschgana. - Na tym zakończymy. Wcisnął guzik od detonatora. Wszystko wyleciało w powietrze w kilka sekund. W skrypcie gry pojawił się błąd krytyczny, ze względu na brak jakichkolwiek zmiennych globalnych, jakimi byli gracze bądź Creatorzy. LoBW zostało doszczętnie zniszczone. W tym samym momencie, w realnym świecie poza grą, Drugi Księżyc zniknął w jednym mgnieniu oka. Świat został ocalony, jednakże wszyscy, którzy brali udział w piekielnej grze, zginęli na zawsze. Tak pewnie zakończyłaby się ta historia, gdyby nie jeden, istotny fakt. Thanv Ikari przebudził się ze śpiączki. Leżał na plecach i patrzał na sufit, po lewej stronie widząc podłączoną kroplówkę. Całe pomieszczenie było puste, a ściany były białe. Korytarzem obok przechodziła pielęgniarka, która zauważyła, że Thanv nie jest już w śnie, po czym pobiegła do ordynatora z krzykiem "pacjent numer 42 przebudził się". - Więc to był tylko sen... Niewiarygodne. No cóż, ważne, bym wyciągnął z tego snu morał. A morał z tej bajki jest krótki, i niektórym znany: Musisz cenić swoje życie, bo będziesz rozje*any. Koniec. Kategoria:LOBW Kategoria:KutaVifon